


[Podfic] Wouldn't, Would

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rubynye's story read aloud: "Raven wouldn't've done this."





	[Podfic] Wouldn't, Would

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X-men: First Class Drabbles, August 2011 onwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239295) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> Recorded for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, February 2012.
> 
> The text is [chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/239295/chapters/368219) of Robynye's XMFC drabble collection.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/XMFC/Wouldn't,%20Would.mp3) | **Size:** 0.6 MB | **Duration:** 1 minute

  
---


End file.
